True Colors
Story Phantom is moving towards the door. Eunice: Phantom! He’s coming! (Terraspin crashes through the glass of the observation window, and lands.) Terraspin: Phantom! Face me! Phantom: You want to fight, I’ll give you a fight! (Phantom releases several powerful mana blasts, and Terraspin takes them all, being immune.) Terraspin: Tur-bo! (Terraspin swings his flipper arms, releasing several green vortexes, which fly at Phantom. Phantom then chants in a dark tone.) Phantom: (In dark tone) 'Neo Eradico Char! '(Terraspin and all the vortexes are caught in a dark yellow mana sphere. It then explodes, and Terraspin was down, injured.) Terraspin: Ugh. This, dark mana, can hurt me. Maybe I need something else. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ultimate Terraspin: Ultimate Terraspin! (Phantom raises his hand, and fires a blast of dark yellow mana at Ultimate Terraspin. Ultimate Terraspin takes the attack, unharmed.) My turn. Ultimate Terraspin raises his hands, which morph into fans. He then releases two tornadoes that fly at Phantom. Phantom swings his hand, distorting the tornadoes. Ultimate Terraspin spins at Phantom, spikes coming out of his shell, and tears through Phantom’s body, sending him flying. Eunice: Phantom! (Eunice jumps onto Ultimate Terraspin, and throws him. Ultimate Terraspin reverts, and John lands.) John: You’re going to let your Queen fight me, Phantom? Let’s end this, one on one. You and me. (Phantom stands up, his chest bloody.) Phantom: As if I’ll fall for that. (Phantom turns a dial, and slaps down the Warmatrix. Heatblast, Humungousaur and Goat Foo are standing in front of him, and Eunice moves behind them.) John: You continue to prove my point. You are a coward. Phantom: You are the one who will die. Kill him! (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Goop: Goop! Humungousaur charges at Goop, and punches Goop. Goop’s body takes the attack, and he wraps around Humungousaur’s arms and legs. Goop moves Humungousaur to turn and charge Heatblast. Heatblast throws several fireballs, which explode on contact with Humungousaur. It doesn’t stop it, as Goop trips Humungousaur, who falls on top of Heatblast, crushing it and turning it into purple light. Goat Foo thrusts his palms forward, firing several mana hooves at Goop, who is off of Humungousaur. Goop’s body takes the attacks, and flies at Goat Foo. Goat Foo charges, and strikes Goop with a mana infused hoof. Goop takes the attack, then completely encases Goat Foo. Goat Foo’s body then melts away from Goop’s acidic body, and turns into purple light. Humungousaur stands over Goop, ready to hammer its arms into Goop. The Anti-Gravity Projector flies up, and Goop wraps himself around Humungousaur’s head. Humungousaur struggles to remove him, but then collapses from lack of oxygen. It turns into purple light, and Goop turns to Phantom, hitting the Omnitrix. Eatle: Eatle! Really? Finally! (Eatle scraps a tile off the ground, and eats it. He then fires a laser at Phantom. Phantom slaps down the Warmatrix, and Chromastone appears, absorbing the attack. It fires an ultraviolet ray at Eatle, slightly pushing him back.) Chromastone moves forward, as do Big Chill and Pacifista. Pacifista raises its arm, and fires a hand laser. Eatle runs, and rolls to dodge. Big Chill flies at Eatle, and Eatle goes to punch it. Big Chill phases through Eatle, freezing him. Eatle breaks free from the ice, and is hit by an ultraviolet ray. Eatle picks up ice shards, and eats them. He then fires a laser, hitting Pacifista, not causing it to flinch. Pacifista fires another laser, and Eatle jumps. An explosion occurs, and Eatle rides the explosion, and rams Chromastone, which tries to dodge. Eatle then bites its head off, eating it. Its body turns into a purple light. Pacifista fires its mouth laser at Eatle, hitting him head on, and sends him across the room, hitting and making a crater in the wall. Smoke surrounds him. Eatle: Ugh. Okay. That one hurt. I need something else to take that thing on. Big Chill flies into the smoke, looking for Eatle. Then, a plasma whip comes out of the smoke, wrapping around Big Chill. It falls, and sees Ball Weevil in front of it. Ball Weevil: You like explosions? Try this on for size. (The plasma ball explodes, with Big Chill in it. Big Chill then turns into a purple light.) Pacifista appears above Ball Weevil, going to step on him. Ball Weevil dodges, and runs up the wall, jumping onto Pacifista. It tries to grab him, but he’s too small and quick. Ball Weevil wraps Pacifista in a plasma rope, and he jumps off as it explodes. Pacifista fires a laser at Ball Weevil, the force sending Ball Weevil into the air. He hits the Omnitrix. AmpFibian: AmpFibian! (AmpFibian shoots lightning at Pacifista, and it prepares to fire a laser, even while being electrocuted. AmpFibian dodges the laser, and phases through Pacifista, electrocuting it from the inside, and it starts to malfunction. AmpFibian fires lightning at it again, but it resists.) Not enough. Let’s go round 2. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate AmpFibian: Ultimate AmpFibian! Ultimate AmpFibian electrocutes Pacifista, as smoke starts to come off of it. Pacifista turns and prepares to fire a mouth laser. Ultimate AmpFibian fires a lightning blast from his head, which goes into its mouth, causing an explosion, partially destroying Pacifista’s head. It then powers down, and turns into a purple light. Ultimate AmpFibian: Your drones can’t beat me, Phantom! (Ultimate AmpFibian raises several tentacles, and fires several lightning blasts. Phantom turns the dial and slaps it down. Gymosis absorbs all the lightning, black marks instantly forming under his eyes. Ultimate AmpFibian reverts.) John: Of course this happens now. And you actually transformed into an alien. Congratulations. Gymosis: (Slightly crazy) You think you can beat me! Do you know how long I’ve waited to exterminate you pathetic lowlife humans! I finally did something to make them less repugnant, but you, won’t leave me be! Gymosis fires one powerful lightning blast from his hands, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak phases through the lightning blast, being unharmed. Ghostfreak then turns invisible. Gymosis frantically looks around, as if scared. Ghostfreak: What’s the matter, Phantom? (Invisible tentacles wrap around Gymosis, squeezing his arms and forcing his hands in the air, where he couldn’t grab anything.) Scared of ghosts? You should be. I’ve learned how to stop you energy absorbers. (Gymosis struggles to break free, but he can’t grab anything. Gymosis then reverts.) Phantom: Hm. You really are a fool. You think that you are superior to everyone. That everything is based on your desires. Ghostfreak: Sounds like we’re talking about you. (A cloak of mana covers Phantom, and it expands, pushing Ghostfreak off. Phantom turns and blasts him with mana, and Ghostfreak phases through the wall.) Phantom backs away from the wall, looking from wall to wall. Phantom: Clever. Where will you come from? Which wall? Or maybe the floor? (Looks at the ground. Then, Ultimate Cannonbolt breaks through the ceiling, and Phantom looks up in time to be crushed under him. Ultimate Cannonbolt: How about from above? (Ultimate Cannonbolt reverts, and Phantom was down, moaning.) John: Didn’t see that coming did you? (John reacts, and spins, raising a mana shield. Eunice punches it, breaking through and knocks John down. She raises her leg over her head, and goes for an axe kick. John blasts her with mana, pushing her back, then slaps down the Omnitrix.) Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Eunice: You’ll pay for that! Now, die by my hand! Fasttrack dashes over, going for a punch. Eunice blocks it, spin kicking Fasttrack in the head. Fasttrack goes back, then charges and unleashes a barrage of punches. Eunice dodges them with grace. She then jumps, kicking Fasttrack in the jaw. He stumbles back, as Phantom stands and blasts him with mana. Fasttrack recovers quickly, and charges in and kicking Eunice in the stomach, pushing her back. Fasttrack: What did you do to Eunice? Phantom: You don’t recognize Animo’s handiwork? Fasttrack: You turned your queen into a zombie? That’s heartless, even for you. Phantom: I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her on Galvan Prime. However, she refused me, so I took her for my own when I stole the Omnitrix from Azmuth. Eunice: (Touches Phantom, her body glowing purple) And now, I am his forever. (She fires a mana blast at Fasttrack, who dodges. Phantom and Eunice move to opposite sides of him.) You can’t hit us both, John Smith. Fasttrack: Wow. I thought you knew me better. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack! Ultimate Fasttrack coils his arms, as Eunice and Phantom fire mana blasts. Ultimate Fasttrack uncoils his arms, the shockwaves breaking through the mana attacks. Ultimate Fasttrack coils and uncoils his leg, and appears right in front of Phantom. His arm coils and uncoils, hitting Phantom hard, and he goes through the wall with the door. Eunice fires another mana blast, and Ultimate Fasttrack coils and uncoils his leg, dodging and appearing in front of her. He coils and uncoils his arm, and she flies into a wall, but doesn’t go through it. She falls to her stomach, unconscious. Ultimate Fasttrack reverts, and John runs over to her. John: This better work. (John presses the button on the back of Eunice’s neck, and she turns into the Unitrix capsule form. John presses the button again, doing a hard reset, and she was reverted.) Yes! Now! Let’s finish this, Phantom! (He turns seeing, Phantom was gone.) Darn it! (He runs through the hole he went through, chasing after Phantom.) Characters *John Smith Villains *Phantom *Eunice (freed from Zombie curse) Aliens Used by John *Terraspin *Ultimate Terraspin *Goop (first re-appearance) *Eatle (first re-appearance) *Ball Weevil *AmpFibian *Ultimate AmpFibian (first appearance by John) *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack *Ultimate Fasttrack Used by Phantom *Gymosis Drones by Phantom *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Goat Foo *Chromastone *Big Chill *Pacifista Trivia *This is the first time Phantom transforms on-screen. *John reverts Eunice back to normal. *Phantom is going slightly crazy with his desire to defeat John. *John expresses happiness with finally getting Eatle. This proves that he likes Eatle. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc